Eternal Flame
by Okuni Otonashi
Summary: Chansung merasa, akhir-akhir ini sikap Tiffany padanya berubah. Ia yakin, Tiffany menyembunyikan sesuatu. Hwang Chansung (2PM) and Hwang Tiffany (SNSD) aka ChanFany fic! Mind to RnR? Thanksseu :3


**Holaaaa _/**  
**Ini fic pertamaku di fandom KPop!**  
**  
Sebelumnya,**  
**aku menulis fic untuk fandom Naruto :)**  
**  
Enjoyyy**  
**  
Sorry, masih newbie ^^"**

**Oya, sebenarnya... aku pernah mengupload fic ini di blogku. ^^"**

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 20.00...

Sang surya digantikan oleh rembulan di langit Seoul malam itu. Orang-orang yang pulang bekerja mulai memadati jalan.. ada yang mampir ke kedai ramen, restoran waralaba, kedai kopi, atau mungkin ingin segera sampai di rumah. Jalan raya Seoul di malam hari sungguh ramai.

Berbeda dengan suasana di sekitar taman kota Seoul yang sepi, hening, dan gelap. Hanya beberapa pasang namja dan yeoja yang sesekali terlihat.

Di dekat taman kota, terparkir sebuah merci hitam sejak tadi sore.

Seorang namja dan seorang yeoja sedang asyik bermesraan di dalam merci itu, dibalik kacanya yang gelap.

"Oohh, oppaa..." desahan seorang yeoja terdengar.

Namja yang dipanggil 'oppa' langsung mengerti. Ia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir si yeoja. "Mianhae, Fany..." ucapnya.

Tiffany-si yeoja pun menarik napas sebanyak-banyaknya, lalu menatap wajah kekasihnya itu.

Wajah yang tampan itu terlihat samar karena keadaan yang gelap, dan lampu dalam mobil tidak dihidupkan. Kalau dihidupkan, kissing scene mereka bisa terlihat.

"Ada apa, Fany?" tegur Chansung, si namja.

"Eh, anniioo. Aku hanya melamun."

Chansung mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Fany.

"Kau bohong," bisiknya. Suara Chansung yang (menurut Fany) seksi itu membuatnya sedikit merinding, menghasilkan sensasi geli yang aneh.

Fany tidak menjawab. Ia malah mencium bibir kekasihnya sesaat.

"Kau punya masalah?" tanya Chansung sambil menggenggam tangan Fany, menatap dalam kedua matanya.

Fany menggeleng. Chansung pun menghidupkan lampu dalam mobil.

"Aahh... kenapa dihidupkan?" tegur Fany.

Chansung tidak menjawab. Ia kembali menatap dalam kedua mata Fany. Ia tahu, yeoja itu menyimpan sesuatu.

"Ayolah Fany.. ceritakan padaku," rengek Chansung dan membuat Fany tertawa kecil.

"Tapi oppa... semuanya baik-baik saja!" Fany mengelak, sambil membentuk huruf V dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

Chansung memeluk Fany dari samping. "Oh my Hwang Tiffany... saranghae," bisik Chansung.

Fany hanya tersenyum. Ia menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Chansung, dan Chansung membalasnya.

Chansung yakin, ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Fany darinya...

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, di sebuah kampus world class, Seoul University...

Chansung baru saja turun dari mercinya, lalu berjalan menuju kelas.

Ketika melewati sebuah lab, seseorang menyenggol bahu Chansung sampai ia terjatuh. Orang itu memakai topi Nike warna merah, kemeja kotak-kotak, dan celana jeans hitam. Kepalanya menunduk.

"Hati-hati kalau jalan!" bentak Chansung.

Orang itu melirik Chansung dengan sudut matanya yang tajam. Setelah itu, ia berjalan menuju pintu EXIT dengan tergesa.

"Dasar orang aneh!" gerutu Chansung. Ia kembali bangkit dan kembali berjalan.

Setelah kuliah berakhir, Chansung buru-buru keluar kelas dan menelepon Tiffany.

"Yoboseyo.." jawab suara dari telepon.

"Ah, Fany.. kau dimana? Kita pulang bersama, kan?" tanya Chansung.

"Mmmmm... mianhae, oppa. Aku ada janji dengan temanku."

"Temanmu? Siapa?"

"Jessica."

"Kalian mau pergi kemana?"

"Toko buku, oppa. Sudahlah... Jangan khawatirkan aku, ok?"

"Baiklah. Aku mencintaimu, Fany."

Fany langsung mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan menekan tombol End.

Sejak tadi, ada seseorang di belakang Chansung yang mengamatinya saat menelepon Tiffany. Ia mendekat ke Chansung dan menepuk pundaknya. "Astaga!" seru Chansung yang kaget. Ia hampir saja melempar ponselnya.

"Hey, antarkan aku pulang," kata orang itu.

"Dasar Taecyeon! Sudah mengagetkanku, minta diantar pulang lagi!" Chansung memaki Taecyeon, sahabatnya.

"Haa, aku minta maaf. Aku traktir es krim deh."

"Bagaimana kalau kopi Starbucks saja?" Chansung menawar.

"Oke. Starbucks!"

"Permintaan maaf diterima. Akan ku antar kau sampai depan pintu rumah, Tuan Ok Taecyeon."

Taecyeon menjitak kepala Chansung, lalu Chansung membalasnya. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam mobil.

Akhirnya Chansung pulang bersama Taecyeon, bukan bersama Fany. Tidak ada Tiffany, Taecyeon pun jadi *eh

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana camaro-mu?" tanya Chansung, sambil menyetir.

Taecyeon menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya lewat mulut.

"Appa menyitanya," jawabnya dengan nada pasrah.

Tawa Chansung meledak. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau tahu kan, nilai ujianku jelek semua?"

"Ya, kawan. Aku tahu rasanya. Semoga ayahmu cepat mengembalikan camaro-mu itu ya."

Saat itu, Chansung tidak sengaja melihat Fany di jok depan sebuah mobil yang berpapasan dengan mobilnya. "Fany?" gumam Chansung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Taecyeon.

"Aku tadi melihat Fany di sebuah mobil."

"Mungkin kau salah lihat," hibur Taecyeon.

"Semoga..."

.

.

.

.

Chansung merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Ia kembali teringat pada gadis di dalam mobil tadi.

'Aku tidak mungkin salah lihat. Dia pasti Tiffany.'

Chansung mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon Jessica.

"Yoboseyo.." sapa Jessica dari telepon.

"Aa, Sica.. apakah Tiffany bersamamu?"

"Tidak."

"Bukankah kalian pergi ke toko buku?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Kami tidak merencanakan apapun hari ini."

"Lalu, apa kau tau dimana Tiffany?"

"Mm.. mianhae, aku tidak tahu."

Jessica mengakhiri pembicaraan. Chansung pun menelepon Tiffany, tapi tidak ada jawaban.

'Fany.. ada apa denganmu?' pikir Chansung.

Pikirannya menjadi tak menentu.

So, what's happen next?

Ada apa dengan Tiffany? :o

See you at Chapter 2 :D


End file.
